Forgotten In Your Memory
by Angel-With-Clipped-Wings
Summary: Not everything thing is what it seems to be, and maybe if you wouldn't had step to your own theories...It may have been better.


**Perviously on my other acoount AngelEyes1223**

This is A Harry Potter Fanfiction, The pairing is Harry/Draco. You can choose out of the two which is the one talking, but I actually don't care…IN fact you can visualize another couple, But this is the one I was thinking of writing this.

Hope you enjoy, Read and Review please. I think My writing has become better:D...

* * *

Forgotten In Your Memory  
By AngelEyes1223  
Harry Potter Universe-----Harry/Draco  
Rated Teen  
Warnings---Character Death, Drama, Angst, Misunderstandings,Emotional Parts  
Disclaimer---I do not own any Of the characters in this story nor anyone other in the Harry Potter universe...Only J.K Rowling...Who at the moment isn't my favorite author for making Harry and Draco hate each other...

----------------------------XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx------------------------

* * *

I miss you. Everything about your presence. I miss your smile, Laugh...Hell I even miss those annoying little things you did...But now you're gone, My memory eliminated from your mind. I realized this when I saw you with another man. You were laughing and grinning, Somewhat like you used to with me But without that twinkle in your eyes.

I could feel my heart lurched forward as you kissed him on the cheek, Your lips softly pressing against his skin. I wanted to run over and kiss away his taste, But when you looked at me...I couldn't. Your smile faltered and you pushed yourself away from him and ran to me. I could hear you calling my name, But I paid no mind.

You smelled of that man as you hugged me close. I felt his skin as your lips whispered over my ears "He meant nothing". I could feel your guilt as I leaned into your embrace, "He meant everything...".The words left me without remorse nor anger. Suddenly I forced myself from your body, and ran to our home. As I passed people, I saw the look of pity in their eyes.Smiles tried to hide it from me by friends, But I knew. They had known and choose to never let me know. My tears fell freely down my face as I entered our apartment. I didn't expect you to arrive home anytime soon, So I left to our bedroom and gathered my belongings. My body was shaking an everything seemed like a blur.

I never noticed the door open, Or heard you come into the room. You put your arms around my waist and It almost made me forget the pain of rejection. I closed my eyes and breathed in, Only to smell sweat and perfume from your lover. Eyes watered as I again pushed you away. I saw you open your mouth--No words left it as I hurried out the door with my bags. How I laugh now at my actions, For I knew my heart was too heavy to move on so quickly. I had no where to go, Everyone was tied to you. The charm, Grace and Elegance you held whisked away everyone near you, Even I fell for it. Family was not a option, So I walked to a park near by our old home, No yours.

It was ordinary with it's tall trees, playgrounds and benches. I sat near a willow and soon a memory overtook my mind and my tears did not give mercy as they fell down my cheeks. I remember it like yesterday, We were young, naive and in love. No problems overtook our minds, No worries about anyone but each other. Your eyes held so much love, I wonder what happened to them. Did I become such a burden? Or has your passion fallen to your lover? Younger we were, Our first kiss was at this willow, And now I am left here with your betrayal's weight on my shoulders, Damage still burning around the edges of my heart. Closing my eyes, I feel the wind push itself against my form.

My mind and body soon became worn from the pain, and I drifted into a world of clouds and sheep. Warm fingers brushed my forehead, Eyes fluttered open to bright lights, and I saw your face gleaming. I didnt want to see your face, Eyes filled with concern, Lips formed into a frown.

I turned my head from your glaze, I didnt want to see you. You didnt care. You starting talking, Saying he was a friend. I choked a sob as you continued. Your friend was a ex-boyfriend an He was dying. His last wish was to see you, and I feel selfish and unworthy. I cry because I don't deserve the love you have given me, The trust.

Your fingers graze my cheek as the fallen tears are lifted by them.Your arms embrace my body as you lower your mouth to my ear." I will always love you Baby". Words mean so much when they are all you have left. Two years afterwards, You were in a car accident and the injures were fatal. As I held onto your hand while you layed on your death bed, I shall never forget the words that left you at your last breath "I will always love you, and Forever I shall".

Your pants ceased, Eyes fluttered closed and no matter how loud I screamed an yelled...You were already gone. And now I'm here, at your final home under the stars.The trees wimper over you, and the wind howls in pain at your tombstone. My tears are washed along your bed of grass.A faint smile graces my lips as a thought rings through my mind. I know I'm forgotten from your memory, But my love...Never shall you leave mine.

* * *

The spacing is really bad, Excuse it please. I think the ending was really cheap and I plan on changing it soon...So deal for a little while. I'll get to that later...

* * *

Thats It----I need to sleep..I have bad sunburns. Tip---When going to a amusement park...BRING SUNSCREEN! And alot of money cause the prices are outragous. 


End file.
